The God To Rule All Of Me
by Aikyudo
Summary: When the last thing Izuku wanted to do as draw attention to himself, he caught the attention of God Bakugou, whose passion might be too much for him to handle. Izuku attempts to gain control over his mortal life as gravity falls and his world gets flipped upside down.
1. Flip The Page, Our Days Are Revelations

If there was one thing Izuku was nervous about tonight, is what his mother might think. 'Be careful when you're coming home!' She said, 'Keep track of yourself'. His mother worried far too much about him, especially once he turned twenty. That magic age where he was finally allowed to go to the Spring Welcome Festival with his peers. Not that he particularly wanted to go to the festival, but he was good at peer pressuring himself into doing things he didn't want to. With a final wiggle of his foot into his sandal, he set off to the community worship temple for extra luck.

Perhaps not luck, but for something.

He stepped out of his home he shared with his mother and started down the small alley road that created the pathway to his home. Dry dirt and dust kicked up with every step as he slowly made his way to the main road.

Main Street was always busy, especially with spring finally coming in full swing. Taking a right turn he headed off towards the worship temple, then to run some errands afterwards. Giving out a huff of a sigh, he continued on, passing through the bazaar. Stalls selling makeup, jewelry and food lined the sides of the bazaar, along with right down the middle.

"Hey, Izuku!" A manly voice called to him, and he turned his head to see his friend Eijiro hustling towards him, a basket handle resting on his shoulders. "Hello, Eijiro. Morning shopping?" Izuku greeted him as Eijiro drew in closer. "You know it, man. You excited about tonight?" Eijiro said, cutting right to the chase as he grinned at Izuku.

"Ehh, I guess? You know I'm not really good with… crowds." Izuku said sheepishly. "What? We're in a crowd right now, you're doing fine! You'll do fine! We'll drink, have a blast, and wake up feeling miserable! It's gonna be great, man, just you wait." Eijiro encouraged, his arms pumping up and down excitedly. 'Eijiro has always been like this,' Izuku mused. "Always ready for something new, huh, Eijiro?" He commented, starting to shuffle towards the temple again, with Eijiro keeping pace.

"Hey, I'm just a simple man, with simple needs. And I need to go to this festival. We're twenty now! Finally adults! And this festival is made for us, dude, so you know I'm going." Eijiro said, eyebrows furrowed in determination and pointing a finger at Izuku's chest.

"And you can't stay meek forever, man! Chicks don't like that weak attitude, you gotta man-up! You gotta say, I'mma man now, and I'm gonna get my freak on, yeah?"

"I am a man now, and I am going to get my freak on."

"That's more like it!" Eijiro yelled out, and thumped Izuku on the back hard enough to sting. "Anyways, where you headed off to? The bazaar's back," Eijiro pointed his thumb over his shoulder back towards the bazaar. "That way."

"You know, it was you who kept following me. I'm just headed to the temple." Izuku said, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Man, you and your constant praying. The gods have to be so fed up with you… No, wait! I bet your gonna pray for some action tonight, huh? Gonna pray to Bakugou for some special fun, huh!" Said Eijiro, his left arm wrapping around Izuku's shoulder and drawing him in close enough that their shoulder's bumped against each other.

"Ugh, no. I am not. I never pray to Bakugou, what would I even want from him? Okay, I lied, I pray to him when my mother's garden isn't doing well, and I go with her to stress-pray." Izuku said, brushing Eijiro's hand off of his shoulder. "You're mom's funny like that." Eijiro mused, nodding his head in sarcasm.

"Whatever, Eijiro. You can pray to Bakugou to get your dick wet for all I care. I just want to make it through this night without making any horrible decisions. Like, smash a merchant's cart, or break into a shop or something…" He explained, but he also assumed a fun seeking person like Eijiro wouldn't understand his perspective much anyway.

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do man. Anyways, have fun sucking the toes off those statues, I gotta get back to my shopping. Stocking up for food tomorrow so I won't have to leave my house when I'm hungover!" Eijiro exclaimed, clapping Izuku on the back once more before jogging off back towards the bazaar. Izuku smiled as he rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior, waving him off.

It was only a few more minutes' walk to the temple from where Eijiro had left him. There were already some people out front of the temple milling about, and a few washing their hands and feet off at the fountain in front of the entrance. Izuku approached the fountain and, slipping his sandals off, stepped into the fountain. Water spewing from the top cascaded down into the main fountain where people washed their feet and hands, then flowed over the edge and into the gates that surrounded the fountain, then into the sewer below.  
Izuku dunked his arms up until his elbows in the water, the cold biting his skin, far too chilly for the mild warm of spring. He ran his hands up and down his arms with the water first before lifting each foot one at a time and scrubbing them with vigor.

Once done, he stepped out and shook his arms and feet of most of the water and wiping his hands on his dark blue chiton. He leaned over and picked up his sandals before walking towards the entrance. He plopped his sandals down at the edge of the step that led into the temple, keeping his shoes outside of the sacred area.

He scanned the large, crystal white room and the people inside. There were the regulars: an assortment of farmers and fishermen praying at the statues of the gods Iide, Todoroki, and Kaminari. One girl was praying at the statue of Uraraka, the girl nervously rubbing her hands together as she bowed her head low. She must have a crush on someone, or some other emotional ailment. A farmer was placing a few eggs at the feet of Koda, then bowed his head and pressed the palms of his hands together in prayer.

Izuku looked towards the far right corner of the room. 'Good gracious, every year…' Izuku thought to himself. Bakugou's statue usually had at least a few items up for offerings throughout the year, but around spring it was just ridiculous. Copious amounts of shiny stones, seashells, flowers, and a three bottles of corked wine lay at the large feet of the statue. "Must be from my 'party peers' this year. Have these people no shame?" He muttered to himself as he made his way to Uraraka's statue before kneeling down before her.

Kneeling down, he planted his palms to the floor and then leaned forward to press his forehead to the floor. In dire matters such as this, only the utmost respect was demanded for the goddess he prayed to, should she take pity on his weak heart and hear his prayer.

"Goddess Uraraka, please hear my prayer. I offer this to you in hopes that you will hear me and offer me strength." He whispered to the soft, womanly feet of the statue before sitting up and removing a small, ocean smoothed stone from his pocket and placing it at her feet. He pressed his palms together in prayer and bowed his head.

"Please, O Goddess Uraraka, help me find the strength for tonight. I understand I am meek and not as outspoken as I should be, and I know my peers will want me to have fun in their way tonight, but I beg that I am able to resist their pressure and have fun in my own way. I do not wish to be taken under by drink and do something I regret." He prayed, feeling only a little foolish. Uraraka was Goddess of The Pull. It was the connection people had with each other, affection drawing each other together, or pushing away like a magnet. Legends of Goddess Uraraka say that The Pull she commands is so strong, that it is the very thing tethering humanity to this earth.

She could sway people's affiliations with each other, making someone you used to dislike into someone you could now tolerate. Many young girls come to her to pray for their young crushes to bear fruit. But in Izuku's case, he wished that she would use her Pull to keep his friends at a bit of a distance for tonight, just enough to get them to respect his wishes.

Most others his age await impatiently for this night, a night where they are allowed to drink sweet wine and begin their journey on finding a romantic partner for life. And it all starts with the Spring Welcome Festival. Although he was excited to finally be able to court women without scrutiny from his mother or his community, he wasn't too excited for the wine. He had seen what it can do to people who drink too much, and those who got carried away.

And he knew Eijiro and Minoru would be pestering him to drink. Maybe not so much Tsuyu, but no doubt she would be drinking too.

He stood up once he completed his prayer and scanned the room. He decided, since he was already there, to pray to the others as well. Making his way around the room, he stopped at Todoroki's statue, kneeling and praying for warm weather tonight. He prayed to Iida for gentle breezes tonight, Kaminari for no rain for the sake of his friends, Koda for a bountiful summer for his mother's garden, and finally Yagi's for another peaceful year with the neighboring countries.

He stood from kneeling at Yagi's statue and eyed Bakugou's from across the room. Izuku supposed that stopping to pray to every other god besides his, it would offend the temperamental god. Legends say his wrath was not one to trifle with, and he thought it best to at least pay his respects.

He walked over to Bakugou's statue, already two women and one man were kneeling praying at his feet. He stopped in front of the statue, looking up at its' face. You weren't really supposed to look a god's statue in the eye out of respect, but the most punishment would you get is some social repercussions. Mostly just old men and women shaking their heads at you slowly.

The statue was about eight feet tall, its' legs speed shoulder width apart, one hand held up to his head level in a fist, showing off one of the two large gauntlets the god was known to wear, and the other hand in the pocket of its' chiton. The statue was scowling, its' face permanently displeased and unimpressed. Although God Bakugou was the God of The Passion, more people should be praying to him to not detonate the volcanos that sprinkled across the countryside, and not pray in hopes to get laid. Shrugging, Izuku supposed that was what he could pray for.

He knelt down, pressing his forehead to the floor as he did with all the other statues before shuffling forward to plant a kiss on the top of the stoned foot for good measure; he never usually prayed to Bakugou.

"O God Bakugou, please keep the volcanos in this land calm and quiet, to keep the peace of my people. Please offer us a bountiful harvest this year, please bless this land with fertility to feed our families." Izuku whispered to feet of the statue until stepping up and walking towards the entrance of the temple. Turning to face the statues again, he gave one last respectful bow before spinning around to slip his sandals back on and leave the temple.

Walking back towards the bazaar, he stopped to pick a few items for his mother: A sack of potatoes and a few large slices of some cheese. Paying with some change his mother gave him, he headed back off towards home. The crowd began to thin the farther he got from the market, and he began to notice more people walking in his direction, but headed to the edge of the forest that pressed up against the boarder of the city. They were carrying firewood for the bonfire that would be the centerpiece for the festival.

Taking one last glance of a few carts being dragged off for the festival, he turned down the small street that led to his house. More people were milling about the small street, either heading to the market, back home, or to a friend's house. Finally approaching his home, he lifted the latch on the small gate to the front garden, he walked through before turning the rickety handle of the door knob before stepping in the house.

His mother was in the small kitchen next to the front door cooking fresh eggs that their three hens had laid. Izuku rested the sack of potatoes and cheese on the counter before going to sit on the floor at their tiny kitchen table. "Good morning, Mother." Izuku greeted as he sat down. "Ah, Izuku, good morning! You're up early, aren't you? You might not be able to stay up so late for the festival this way!" She said cheerily.

Sighing, Izuku rested his head on the table. "I guess, I'm nervous. I've never been much of a party person, you know?" He said, restlessly. His mother sighed at him, then smiled. She plated the eggs and brought them to table for her and her son to share. Izuku grabbed a fork that she handed him and he began to poke lifelessly at an egg yolk. "I know you've never been one for crowds, Izuku," She began, "But try to have fun! And you know, I did meet your father at that festival when I was younger, so maybe you'll be lucky and find the love of your life as well." She said as she cut a piece of egg and fed it into her mouth.

"Right…" Izuku muttered, as he slipped a piece of egg into his mouth. His mother rarely spoke of his father, so it was odd that she mentioned it. But from years of knowing his mother, he knew not to push the subject. Any pestering questions would be met with dismissive words or a snarky attitude from his mother. "Well, I'll let you bum around the house today until you're off for the night, okay? But be back by sunrise, alright? Promise me?" She said, a worried look in her eyes as she put her fork down to grasp Izuku's hand.

"I promise."


	2. Something Was Going To Happen Tonight

Once the sun finally set, Izuku was rushed out of the house by his mother, shooing him off to interact with his peers. He wore his same dark blue criton, and held a bottle of wine his mother gave him as he stepped out to begin his way to the festival grounds. Once arriving, the party already seemed to be underway, a few carts were lined up, giving a vauge boundry for the festival, and a small fire in the middle that would soon encase the other logs and brush stacked on top.

"Heyyy!" A voice shouted, and Izuku turned to face the person shouting. It was Minoru, a man shorter than himself by a few feet, the poor man cursed with dwarfism when he was born. But, his short size did not prohibit him from enjoying the 'fruits of manhood' as he called it. And those fruits were usually women and wine when he could get it.

"Hello, Izuku. I'm surprised you came! Are you excited for the festival? I know what I came here for, and I'm hoping all the girls' robes are a bit looser tonight, you know what I mean?" Minoru said, nudging Izuku with his elbow. "Yeah, Minoru, I know what you mean. I still think it's a little gross how you're eyes women all the time, but 'you do you' as Eijiro would say." Said Izuku.

"Speaking of Eijiro, where is he? I thought he was supposed to show up with Tsuyu." Minoru mentioned, as he scanned the area. Izuku glanced with Minoru and caught Eijiro walk into the grounds with Tsuyu. The four of them joined together in some talk until it became dark.

"Whoooo! I am ready to go! C'mon, grab a drink and let's hang out with some of the others." Eijiro said, picking up one of the bit larger communal wine bottles. "Wait, Eijiro, take mine, I don't think I'm going to drink much tonight anyway." Izuku said and held out the bottle to him. "Are you sure man?" Eijiro said, hesitating.

"Yes, it's okay. Here, I'll pour myself a glass just so you don't feel bad, okay?" Izuku said, and grabbed a glass that hand been sitting on the cart next to them, and poured the wine his mother gave him into the glass. Once filled, he recorked the bottle and handed it to Eijiro. "Eijiro, you know I've never been much of a crowd or party person, so I'll hang back and have fun on my own, okay? I'm fine, I'm not feeling left out, I promise." Izuku said.

Eijiro took the wine bottle from Izuku and thanked him, saying he would be back for him later, and skipped off with Tsuyu and Minoru to join their peers. Izuku hopped up on the empty cart they had been standing next and sat down, his legs hanging off the back end of the cart, sipping his wine and looking at his peers dancing and drinking as the night finally turned dark, and the bonfire grew to its' tallest height.

Izuku took another sip of his wine, nervously eyeing the crowd of other youngsters who were currently hooting and hollering as they danced around the giant fire. Another drink, look around. Look at his feet for a moment, look at the trees, another drink, look at his fingernails, and scan the crowd, then another drink. His eye then caught another set staring at him. Strong, piercing eyes were staring at him from across the crowd, and Izuku immediately averted his gazed and pretended he had been looking elsewhere the whole time. The stranger had wild, spiked blonde hair and a muscular physique. Best to not get on this man's bad side, he might already be piss drunk and angry, and Izuku knew he was no good in a fight, if his school boy days with Eijiro were anything to go off of.

As he let his eyes purposely roam around the crowd and surrounding forest, he could still feel the strong gaze of this stranger. Izuku chewed on his lip before glancing back up to check if the stranger was still eyeing him. The blond man was now leaning up against a tree, eyes locked onto Izuku as he took a long drink from his glass.

The moment Izuku looked into the strangers eyes, he felt his body grow hot, the edges of his eyesight blurring, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. He took a glance into his cup. It wasn't even halfway gone, was he drunk already? There was no way, even though this technically was his first alcoholic drink ever, he couldn't be that much of a light weight.

He looked up from his glass back to the blonde stranger and saw to his horror that he was walking in his direction. Izuku nearly dropped his glass, suddenly panicking.  
'M-Maybe he's not headed towards me! Yeah, there's plenty of women where I'm at, I'm sure he's headed here for them. Okay, just—Head down, don't accidentally pick a fight!' Izuku fretted to himself before looking down and nearly sticking his nose in his wine. The stranger drew closer now, and Izuku nervously fiddled with his glass.

"Hey, you." The blonde man called for Izuku's attention. "Oh, uh, Hi-HeLLO." Izuku spluttered out, and mentally kicked himself for having his voice crack. The man was standing in front of him now, hands shoved in the pockets of his robe, a piece of garment hanging off his hips and leaving his chest exposed. He was well sculpted, with a strong jaw and messy, uneven blonde hair topping his head. His brown eyes narrowed at Izuku, his scowl growing stronger.

"Are you… Enjoying the festival?" The man asked as he hauled himself onto the cart to sit next to Izuku. His voice was deep, and he spoke loudly. The fuzzy feeling Izuku felt earlier came back in full, his fingers and toes feeling far too hot. "Uh, y-yeah. I'm not really one for crowds though, so I'm doing my best." Izuku replied, curling and uncurling his toes in nervousness.

"Yeah, crowds are annoying. But, I came for the wine, and I got what I wanted." The man said, leaning back on his arms as he stared at the bonfire. "Oh, uh, d-did you want the rest of mine? I don't think I can finish it. I think I might be drunk already, haha." Izuku offered, holding the glass out to the blond man.

He took it, chugging down the faintly purple drink before setting the glass down beside him away from Izuku. Watching the man drink like that, his Adam's apple moving as he drank made Izuku feel a certain way. "Hey, your name." The man said, moving his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. "Oh, uh, Izuku. It's Izuku. What's yo-"

"I think we should go somewhere a little more private." The man said, his large hand moving to grip Izuku's thigh, his fingers squeezing into the soft flesh. Although Izuku knew that he had never been touched on the thigh like this before, knew that he had never done anything like this before, some overwhelming feeling engulfed him, making him want to do whatever this ravishing blonde wanted to do.

"O-Okay…" Izuku replied nearly automatically, like some other entity had control over him, his words escaping before he could even attempt to stop himself. The man smirked at him, hopped off the back of the cart and took Izuku's hand and led him off his seat. Grasping Izuku's hand tightly, he led Izuku towards the cluster of threes lining the edge of the forest. Izuku stumbled along, tripping over his own feet. The longer Izuku's hand was grasped in the man's palm, the hotter and more dazed he felt.

When the two reached far enough into the woods where the bonfire and crowd were just small blips behind them, the blonde tugged Izuku forward and swung him around, the shorter male's back slamming against the rough bark of an oak tree.

Izuku panted heavily, his heart pounding when it was calm and collected only a few minutes ago. The blonde man slapped his left head beside Izuku's head, pinning him against the tree, and his right hand rose to his neck, softly grasping it. The blonde man stared at Izuku with lust in his eyes, his pupils enlarged, and breathing heavily through his nose. Still holding around Izuku's neck, he brought his thumb up to Izuku's lips, pushing against its' plushness before dipping inside to brush against his teeth.

"You're gonna do whatever I tell you tonight, aren't you?" Phrased as a question, possibly taken as a suggestion, the deepest meaning behind it was an order. A threat, almost, but through Izuku's foggy mind, it sounded like it was a promise he himself would keep.

"Y-Yeah, I'll do… Uhh, yes." It was getting a bit harder to think or see clearly, his mind fogged up with an empty tingling that kept him from thinking straight, and darkness crept in from the corners of his eyes, making it difficult to see.

The man a soft clicking noise with his mouth before leaning in, "Aw, now there's a good boy." He said and tugged Izuku's mouth open with his thumb and leaned in to push their mouths together. Izuku's eyes widened, suddenly coming out of most of his fog, but the man was shoving his tongue into Izuku's mouth, wrapping and sucking on his tongue. He nervously attempted to reciprocate, pushing against the kiss and tangling their tongues together.

The man grabbed the back of Izuku's head and used his curly green locks to jerk his head back, with Izuku giving out a yelp of surprise and pain. The blonde kept a firm hold on Izuku's hair, forcing him to look star-ward as he lowered his mouth and began sucking and kissing on his jawline.

"Ahh, mmm…" Izuku let out a quiet whimper, his eyes closing in pleasure at the tingling feeling and his hands gripping against the tree. The blonde let out an audible growl and sucked so hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder that his knees felt weak. The man drew closer to Izuku, his whole body pinning his own against the tree, and his leg moved in between Izuku's and rubbed against his not-so-subtle erection growing under his chiton.

"Haah!" Izuku yelped out, his hands shooting out to grasp the blonde's shoulders, the sudden contact surprising him and feeling nearly too good for his pleasure swamped mind. Izuku felt the man smirk against his skin before drawing back and releasing his grip on Izuku's hair.

"Loud fucker, aren't you? You're making so much noise, you're making me feel like you want everyone else to know we're here." The blonde taunted him, gazing into Izuku's lidded over eyes. "What, n-no, I- I didn't mean to…" Izuku muttered out defensively, his eyes watering up from the sudden release of his hair.

"I bet you'd want them to know you're here – that we're here. You look innocent and meek but I bet you're a freak deep down. You want everyone to know you're a slutty whore needing to be fucked, huh?" The blonde spat out as he grabbed Izuku's hands and pinned them against the tree above his head, left hand holding them in place and his right hand traveled down and cupped the growing erection under Izuku's chiton.

"No, I'm not! I wouldn't be, I've never – haaah, ahh! Oh, god…" Izuku attempted to fight the slander being tossed at him, but he felt like he couldn't put up much of a fight, even as the words left his mouth, and especially as the blonde squeezed his dick and started rubbing him back and forth.

"Fuuuck, listen to that! You kinky little bitch, listen to you moan! Fuck, that's hot." The other man commented, wrapping his fingers around the fabric covered outline of Izuku's erection and began pumping. He leaned in closer, keeping Izuku's hands pinned down and useless as he began to suck harshly on his shoulders and chest.

Izuku's legs felt incredibly weak, his whole body trembling like a leaf in the wind, small sighs and moans escaping his reddened lips. His mind still felt fogged out, but not as strong as it was when they approached their destination for intimacies. But the fog still wrapped around his mind, not allowing him to think of much other than the man pressing against him.

"Goddam, you're so hot. Do you moan like this for anyone willing to touch your dick? Shit, what a slut!" The blonde said cruelly, taunting Izuku who began to feel like a bit of a victim and tried to speak back.

"N-No, I'm not! I've never even, ahh, done this, with anyone, b-before." Izuku said between moans, trying his best to make his voice return to him in full but still had difficulty. The other slowed his ministrations, pulling away from Izuku's purple splattered and bite-mark tattered chest, his hand slowing. "Never, huh? Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we? Never fucked anyone, never been fucked?" He inquired, tongue licking against Izuku's jaw. Izuku shook his head. A wide smirk spread against the blonde face.

"Fuck yeah, we're doing this. I'm gonna be the fuck you'll ever have, no human'll compare to me!" The man exclaimed, releasing Izuku's hands from his hold, but resulted in his shoulders being pushed down to sit up against the tree.

Without hesitation or waiting for Izuku to catch up to the situation mentally, once he sat down, the blonde grabbed the hem of his chiton and yanked it up to his hips, exposing Izuku's dripping erection. "Fuck yeah, you slutty bitch. Shit, you have such a slutty cock." The blonde said as he knelt down before Izuku and leaning in to steal a few kisses from him.

He shuffled down, to Izuku's fascination and slight horror, and watched as the blonde male grasped his erection and swirled his tongue around the tip. Izuku bit back a moan, chewing on his lip until it drew blood. The other wasted no time, flicking his tongue against the tip, swirling the tongue around, pumping with his hand, all of this stimulation was nearly too much for Izuku's young, inexperienced body. His legs trembled as the blonde removed his hand and began bobbing his head up and done, licking and slurping against his cock.

"Ahh, oh, god… Ffffuuuck, oh my, god!" Izuku began moaning and squirming under the other's attention, with the other opening his eyes to stare at Izuku while he sucked on his cock. Izuku raised a hand to his mouth and chewed on the skin on the side of his hand connecting his thumb and forefinger. Leaning back a bit, the blonde took the cock out of his mouth, using his right hand to pump the erection as he flicked his tongue and sucked on the tip, foreskin covering the tip then pulling back again with every stroke.  
"Oh, I'm, I am, I'm gonna c-cum… W-wait you should—" Izuku sputtered out his words awkwardly, the familiar creep of orgasm approaching him slowly. Upon hearing Izuku's cries, the blonde quickened his pace and engulfed the tip into his mouth, sucking roughly and staring at Izuku, determined to make the green haired man spill over.

With one last hard suck drawing in all of Izuku's cock into the other's mouth, Izuku came with a loud cry, his hands grasping at his own thighs and at the blonde's head, unconsciously pushing the other's head down further as he came. His legs shook viciously as he spilled into the other man's mouth, before finally slumping back against the tree, feeling like the wind was just knocked out of him.

The blonde sucked slowly as he pulled off of Izuku's cock once he finished. With a wet noise he rose up, licking the strings of cum off of his lips as he stared at Izuku panting and resting against the tree after orgasm, his own cock straining against his robe.

"Like fuck do you get to rest, I'm not done with you yet, you fucker." The blonde barked out, grabbing Izuku by surprise and flinging Izuku onto his hands and knees before him. Izuku's arms gave out from under him from both surprise and that he still didn't have much use of his body after coming, although his mind was finally swimming out of the fog that it was in. "Wait, what are we, what are you doing? Hey!" Izuku shouted at the other while attempting to heave himself back up. The blonde tsked at him, and crawled on top of the green haired man, using his right arm to pin Izuku down.

"Don't get to thinking that you're the only one coming tonight, shitty Izuku." The blonde growled at him, and before Izuku could say something, his mind was blanketed in a gentle fog once again. He liked doing this, this intimacy, this closeness, he just wanted his first time to be more romantic than this, but damn him if he still didn't want it.

Izuku settled his weight into his folded his arms, his body still thrumming with pleasure from his orgasm as he presented his backside to the other male. The other, still leaning over his body, removed his right hand from the back of Izuku's neck and shoulders and removed his own robe before grabbing Izuku's hips with both hands and began to grind his hardened cock against the other's ass.  
Izuku whimpered as the other ground up against him, that fog from before still coating his mind in a thin layer, and feeling his asshole twitch in response of the other man. He heard the blonde chuckle to himself, then felt the right hand from his hip pull back.

Izuku's eyes snapped wide when he felt a warm, slicked-up finger prod at his twitching hole. Pressing his lips together tightly, he pressed his hips back against the large finger. "Damn, bitch, needy fuck, aren'tcha. You gonna beg for my cock too?" The blonde remarked, his finger slipping inside and slowly rubbing against Izuku's insides.

Izuku shook at the sudden intrusion, but then started grinding his hips back against the finger pumping in and out of him. He heard the blonde sigh behind him, and a hand smacked against his ass and Izuku yelped, then burying his face into his arms.

Another finger slipped in, and another fuzzy few minutes passed before another was inserted, Izuku moaning softly the entire time. After orgasming, he slowly regained another erection with the blonde's gentle fingering and the occasional smack.

"Heh, getting hard again, huh? Just in time for the main course, too." The blonde remarked as he withdrew his fingers, drawing a shutter from Izuku, before he felt something slightly cool and slick drip onto his asshole.

"Ahh, w-what is,"

"Shush, it's just some olive oil, surely you must know about that. Hold still and relax you little tease, I'll be coming in soon." Izuku moaned at his words, arching his back even more in anticipation for the cock that he desired.

With one last rub with oil onto his cock, the blonde pushed into Izuku's asshole slowly and settling in. Izuku let out a chocked moan before slipping his eyes shut, and the man above him moaned loudly.

"Fuuuuck yes, that's good. Such a good, tight little asshole. Damn you're delicious." The blonde began lowly trusting in and out, allowing Izuku a moment to accustom himself to the new feeling, but that kindness was not long lasted, as the other man increased his pace and started slamming his cock into Izuku's tight hole.

"Ahh, hahh, w-wait, slow down, it's too much!" Izuku begged, lifting himself up with his arms as with all the strength he could muster, then lifting his left arm to reach back to the other to tap him on the arm in an attempt to get him to slow down a bit, his vigorous pace too much for the smaller male at the moment.

Instead of slowing, the blonde grabbed the arm that reached out for him by the wrist and tugged Izuku closer to him. "Hah?! You want me to slow down? How can I when your greedy asshole gobbles up my cock like this, hah?! You slut, you love getting pounded like this, don't you, bitch!" The blonde shouted at Izuku, who latter who seemed to struggle with just keeping himself with one arm while the other was being used to pull himself back up against the other man's large cock.

"Oh, gods, I-I can't, I can't, it's too much!" Izuku cried out, his eyes watering up again from the stimulation, his hard, heavy cock swinging between his legs as he was fucked on all fours. "The gods can't help you, whore! You're just gonna get fucked like this, you can beg all you want. You can beg to the gods all you want but the only being you should have any concern over is me!"

The man released Izuku's arm, letting it fall to his side. Izuku, now with his other arm back in his control, moved it to support himself through the other's contrast pounding. He began to feel it now, another orgasm slowly building up, and with this new build up, he began to see flashes of holy images. Only snippets here and there, a tall man, too tall to be human, with gauntlets.

"Oh, god... Oh, god… Ba-ahh, O God B-Baku—" Izuku babbled out, somehow managing to have words leave his brain and mouth with his sex crazed mind. "Haaah, you seriously praying over there?! Who's going to help you, hah? You think The God of The Passion is gonna let you come through prayer?! Go head, beg and scream to him all you want, scream his name while I make you come from fucking you, you cunt bitch!"

Friction between the two increased, and Izuku wasn't sure how much he would be able to hang on. Words were no longer working coherently in his mind, too overcome with pleasure and the mantra of orgasm approaching to focus on if words made sense.

"Oh, god, I-I, Lord Bakug-gou, I-I p-p-pray… Oh, God, please let me come! P-Please!" Izuku begged, desperate, horny and finally teased to his limit, he was ready to pop. He felt a hand reach around and grab his cock, jerking it without rhythm to the sporadic thrusts of the man mounting him.

"Fuck yeah, fuuuck yesss. Holy shit, fuck, I'm gonna come-!" The larger man's hips stilled as he twitched and spilled his hot seed into Izuku, the other who tightened around the cock inside him from the feeling of being filled. A few more sloppy strokes from the blonde man and he came, coming over his hand and the ground below him.

The night around them was silent, save for the distant hollers of the partyers and the cackling of the bonfire. After a moment's rest, the blonde man slowly pulled out of the one below him, cock still twitching slightly as it softened. His cock slipped out of the other's hole, allowing a few strands of hot cum to drip out of Izuku's asshole and onto the ground.

"Hahh, fuck, that was good." The blonde said, plopping down to sit next to Izuku, who was now slumped over and laying down. The minutes passed by slowly, shallow pants filling the space around them.

"Wow, that was, pretty good. Um." Izuku started, finally having the silence between them get to him and make him nervous. The fog that clouded his brain finally faded away, allowing him to focus once again. "Sorry, I'm not really good at this. Since this was still my first time? I uh, I had fun." Izuku said smiling at the other as he sat up.

The blonde man was scowling as he sat next to Izuku, nothing saying anything back. "So, um, I did have a lot of fun, and, well, I suppose, would you like to be together sometime? Either like, on a date, or just talking?" Izuku offered. It seemed wrong to him to just leave this as a one night stand. He did have fun, and the blonde man was cute, and he wanted to get to know the other a bit better.

"Hah? Don't kid yourself. I just wanted to blow off some steam." He said rudely to Izuku as he stood and gathered his robe and began to tie it back around his waist where it belonged. Izuku stared at him in shock.

"I, what?"

"You heard me, shitty nerd. I'm done talking to you after this. I just wanted to get off, and you were cute. Next time, try to have a better judge in character when you decide to drink wine, fucking dumbass" The blonde said, adjusting his robe before walking back off towards the festive crowd.

Izuku laid there for what felt like ages until standing up and trying to clean himself off. He kept the tears that threatened to overflow by giving him something to focus on. Once deemed himself suitable for the public, however, hot and fat tear rolled down his cheeks as he walked his way home.


	3. Passing In Through Your Head

(Side A)

Katsuki was _pissed_ today. It had been three weeks since that night he fucked that weak green haired human. Three long and agonizing weeks and he found his mind wandering back to the human. The curls of his hair, the lithe curves of his body, soft skin, that cute voice, and the way it called out to him.

 _"Dammit!"_ He slammed his fist into the marble wall of the gods' castle, the wall cracking under his force. _'I am a god, dammit! I will_ ** _not_** _have feelings for some farmer's boy!'_ Katsuki took his fist from the wall, the crack immediately filling themselves back in and repaired the damage. If it wasn't for this feature, the castle would surely be broken into rubble by now.

Stomping down the hall, he approaching the door to the main hall and flung it open. **_"OCHACO!"_**

He screeched into the large room, and two pairs of eyes turned to Katsuki. "Oh, it's just Katsuki. Hahh, you frightened me!" A woman's voice said. She sat at a table next to a window, with cards on the table and a blue-haired man sitting across from her. Was that Go Fish?

"Ochaco, you motherfucker, we need to talk _right now_." Katsuki demanded as he stomped towards the two. The brown-haired woman, Ochaco, simply raised an eyebrow in his direction before turning her attention back to the cards in her hands. "Can this wait? Tenya and I are in the middle of something." She said in a boring tone, as spending eternity with Katsuki made one somewhat accustomed to his constant tantrums. Katsuki approached Ochaco as she sat in her chair. Grabbing onto the side of the back of the chair, he spun her sitting form around to face him, cards still in her hand.

"No, it cannot. We're talking right now about you're doing." Katuski lowered himself a bit to look Ochaco in the eyes, left hand on the back of the chair, and his right hand pointing an accusing finger at her. "Katsuki! Every time I see you, I am shocked with your deplorable behavior! Show some respect, she is the eldest!" The blue haired man shouted at him, laying his cards face down on the table to stand up out of his chair.

" _This doesn't concern you, Tenya._ " Katsuki said through clenched teeth. "Well? What is it? Come on, spit it out!" Ochaco prodded him, now resting her own cards on the table as well. "You know, about that green-haired human, I want you t-"

"Whoa, okay, stop. Who?" Ochaco cut him off, raising a right hand up. "You know! That human! I know you fuckin' spied on me you piece of shit! That's why you used The Pull on me!" Katsuki yelled, pushing the chair back slightly as he stood up to put his hands on his hips, his white robe wrapped around his hips, showing off his chest, and looking impeccable as always. "Pfft, _that's_ what this is about? A human? Katsuki, I don't spy on you. You're not _that_ great where I'd want to know what you're doing every waking hour." Ochaco said laughing at him under her breath. "Don't get too involved in your own hype, Katsuki."

"But I'm _me_!" Katsuki shouted and slammed his fist on the table. Ochaco was using her words to toy with him and piss him off again. There was a reason they never spent time together, and this was one of them. That, and that Ochaco was far too kind to humans, always listening to what they wanted and trying to please them while they did nothing for her. Which is exactly why Katsuki gave less than a fuck about who the hell prayed to him.

"Regardless, you like this human, yes? Why don't you got _talk_ to him." Ochaco suggested. "Fuck no! That would be humiliating!" Katsuki barked back. Tenya placed a hand on his hip. "Ahh, another victim of The Passion, I take it? You had sex with him then left, didn't you? Is that why you won't just go see him, because you feel the need to keep playing up this sexual phantom act?" Tenya prodded. Ochaco and he have played this song and dance before, knowing that if they just helped Katsuki with whatever this week's issue was, the sooner he'd leave them in peace.

"Yes, exactly!" Katsuki agreed, something didn't sit right with him to visit one of his one night stands again after he left. No human ever got that kind of special treatment. "Well, the way I see it," Ochaco began, "Is you have two options here. You can, A) do nothing or B) go see him. And we all know what _he_ would say if he were here." Ochaco stood up, raised a hand and placed it on Katsuki's shoulder.

"Go after him, Young Katsuki!" Ochaco said in a deep voice, imitating the taller, yet younger god. "Oh, that's Yoshinori, right?" Tenya said, looking to derail Katsuki on his quest for opinion on what to do regarding his romance issues. Tenya liked messing with Katsuki only a little bit. "You got it!" Ochaco said cheerily. "You are so good at impressions, Ochaco." Tenya said, nodding his head. "Okay, okay, who's this?" Ochaco crossed her arms over her chest, pressing her lips in a thin frown and furrowing her brow slightly. "Hmph'". She sighed out, turning her head away from the two. "Ah, that's Shouto!" Tenya said, and Ochaco jump up in excitment. "Yeah!" Katsuki rolled his eyes and kicked the leg of the table, making it scoot across the floor slightly. "Listen, you two are real fuckin' cute and all, but can focus for one goddam minute?" Ochaco heaved out a sigh. "Katsuki, you're so boring! But fine. Like I said, I didn't use The Pull on you, you're just in loooove!" She sang out, covering her mouth as she giggled.

"I am _not_." Katsuki growled, giving the table another good kick. Tenya rolled his eyes, baffled how someone could have the energy to act this angry all the time. "Okay, so what did you _want_ us to do about your problem?" Tenya asked, walking around his end of the table to approch the Katsuki. "I wanted you two to fix my goddam problem is what!" He yelled out, slamming both palms on the table.

"Well, if he's giving you so much trouble, why don't you go down there and show him what fore, huh? Tell him you won't be made a fool by his charms!" Ochaco encouraged, sneaking a wink to Tenya, conveying that they would be here all day with him trying to fix this issue of his if they didn't redirect his attention to something else. "Yeah, you're right, who does that bitch think he is?! He's not so great!" Katsuki said, nodding his head at Ochacho.

"Yeah, you'll go down there and say, _'I am a god, respect me human!'_ "

"Yeah!"

"You're The God of The Passion, and you won't be taken lightly!"

 _"Yeah!"_

Ochaco pumped her fists in the air. "Who are you?!"

"Katsuki!"

"Aaaand what is your title?!"

 _"Motherfucking God of The Passion!"_ Katsuki shouted, small explosions setting off around his body.

"And what are you gonna do?!"

 ** _"I'M GONNA FUCK HIM UP!"_**

"Fuck yeah!" Katsuki and Ochacho both started yelling and screaming in unison, when Katsuki grabbed the edges of the table and flipped it over, cards flying all over the floor. Ochaco followed suit and grabbed her chair and chucked it across the wide, empty, marble white room.

Still screaming and hollering, Katsuki ran out the large, white front door and down the stone pathway and jumped down back to earth.

With eyebrows raised, Tenya scanned the mess the two gods had made, Ochacho still panting from shouting and, by extension, hyping herself up. Standing straight and placing her hands on her hips, she looked confidently at the door Katsuki had left out of. "Our talks are nice." She commented. "Yes, that was certainly... Something?" Tenya struggled to find the words to describe the situation he just witnessed.

"Yeah, but it got him to leave, didn't it?" She said, shrugging. Lifting a hand towards the chair she threw, she swiped her hand threw the hair, altering the gravity affecting the chair and making it fall back to her. It skidded to a halt at her feet. "I suppose, but now I'm worried he's going to hurt, or worse, kill that human he was going on about." Tenya said as he lifted the table back onto its' legs. "I don't think he would. Katsuki barks a lot, but I think he's mostly harmless. He's only killed humans who were horribly disrespectful to him or those who actively picked a fight. The only thing I think this human is guilty of is being too cute for Katsuki soft, school-boy heart."

"Yeah, I guess so." Tenya bent over to start picking up some of the cards that had fallen to the floor, and Ochaco joined him. "Wait, what were we playing again?" Ochaco asked, cards filling her left hand. "I think its' called Old Maid?" Tenya offered. They shrugged at each other and continued cleaning up after Katsuki's mess.

(Side B)

Izuku bustled around his workshop, a small little hut all to his own. Here he was, twenty years old, fresh out of apprenticeship, and he had a little store to call his own. Since he was fourteen he had worked a few other students his age to learn how to work metal and bend it into swords and armor. He had never been very athletic, nor did he have the soul of the warrior, and was exempt from joining the army. He wanted a trade to help his mother and he earn enough to live comfortably, and blacksmith seemed like the obvious choice.

While he always prayed for peace, he felt like he should always contribute in someway in protecting his city, his home, his mother and friends. While he enjoyed his job, he was sure that money would not come so quickly. He just opened shop, today his first day owning his own shop, and was fresh out of his apprenticeship. Only displaying and advertising his wares would draw in customers and their shiny coins. Izuku sighed, promising himself that he would tell his mother to cook less food for him and to save it. He was sure they would need it later.

The bell above the door to his dinky little shop rang, and Izuku greeted as his friend Tsuyu walked in. "Good morning, Tsuyu!" Izuku said proudly, his hands gripping his workshop table trying to stop himself from grinning too wide. "Good morning, Izuku. Finally opening up today?" She said as she slinked in. Tsuyu had always been long kind of scraggly, and was always good with anything involving water. She was always able to hold her breath for a long time underwater, and always brought in a lot of fish when she went fishing. Rumor was that God Iida and God Kaminari had blessed her when she was a child, always giving her gentle and clear waters for most times when she went to sea. She had been hired as a pearl hunter a few years back, and made good money for herself.

"Yup! What do you think? Cool, huh?" Izuku said excitedly. Tsuyu wandered around a bit, peering over at some of his tools.

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda cool."

"I know right?! I can't believe I've finally made it here. Gosh, I'm so excited. I'm going to be making some knives and daggers, maybe some short swords, to have on display until I can afford to buy more materials." Izuku chatted away, his heart bumping in his chest with his excitement. "I'm glad to see you cheerier, Izuku, you were very upset after the festival. I'm glad you seem to be getting over what happened." She said, fiddling with the handle of hammer. "Yeah... But, you know, that was my choice, I just didn't choose the right person. I guess I wasn't prepared to meet people who ditch partners like that, you know?" Izuku said, leaning against the table. "But I don't regret it, it was just a poor outcome."

"That's quite the positive mindset, are you sure you're okay?" Tsuyu asked. Standing straight, Izuku breathed in deep, then sighed. "Yeah, I think I'm okay. Anyway, you stopping by before work?" He asked, wanting to shift the conversation, not feeling too comfortable with giving out details regarding getting fucked then ditched. "Yes, I am. And I was wanting to put in an order for you as well, if that's okay."

"Of course it is! W-What are you wanting?" Izuku said, his mood already elevating. "I'd like a new shucking knife, the one I'm using is getting pretty old, and I decided a change of wardrobe is required." She said, taking out the knife, still wrapped in its' leather. Izuku took it from her and unwrapped it, inspecting it closely. It did seem a bit old, a little dull, but that could be sharpened. He wanted to tell Tsuyu that she didn't _really_ need to replace it, but he knew she knew that, and Izuku knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Thank you, I would be honored if you were my first customer! Did you want one still about this size?" He asked, and Tsuyu brought a finger up to the corner of her mouth in thought. "Hmm, perhaps just a tad longer, maybe half an inch? Other than that, everything else is fine." Izuku took detailed measurements of the blade, handle, and weight before giving it back to Tsuyu so she could be on her way. "Alright, it'll be three silver pieces upfront, then three once it's done. Is that fine?" He asked, and Tsuyu began to rummage around in the pouch tied to her hip.

"That's fine, you know I'm pretty loaded, Izuku, don't be afraid to up charge a little." She said as dropped the coins into Izuku's palms. "Oh, I don't think I could do that, especially since I'm brand new. I think I might actually get haggled to lower prices, in fact! Isn't that outrageous?!" Izuku said, his face turning that into one of disbelief. He was not about to get robbed in his first shop! "Stay strong, Izuku, stay strong." She nodded knowingly. "Well, I have to skedaddle now. I'll see you later." Tsuyu said, leaving the shop as Izuku waved her out.

Once alone in the shop again, he drew in a deep breath, "Alright, let's go." He said to himself, walking to the forge and tossing in a few logs and starting a fire. While the small flames slowly rose to engulf the dried wood on top, Izuku went to the drawer which contained his blocks of smelted iron. He inspected each one separately, finally deciding on the one he thought the best. He set the block down on his counter next to the chest-high forge. Using a prod, he poked the logs a bit, encouraging the flames to grow higher. Before he could throw another log, he heard the door open, and he turned to greet whoever had entered his shop. His eyes grew wide when he saw who entered. _"There you are."_

It was him, that man from three weeks ago who he shared his first time with then left him. "Ah, y-you're..." Izuku tightened his lips together in a thin line. "What do you want?" He said, turning his attention back to the forge and throwing another log on. He heard the door slam shut and heavy footsteps moved towards him. "Hey, you shouldn't be back here. Leave, please!" He demanded, the blond man stepped behind the customer counter and zero'd in on Izuku. "You are in _no_ position to order me around, mortal! I've come here to tell you one thing, and you're going to shut the FUCK up and listen."

"Sir, you need to leave! I-If you don't, I'll be forced to-"

"Oh, please, go right on ahead and tell me. I don't think you're in any position to talk back to me, human." The blonde approached him, reaching just a few inches taller than him. Izuku swallowed thickly as he backed away from the blonde man, and prepared to push the other away. As soon as he lifted his arms to push the other away from him and out of his shop (he didn't need this guy ruining his reputation before it began!) the familiar hot fog engulfed his mind and brought Izuku to his knees. His palms slapped flat against the cold floor in an attempt to keep himself up.

The man above him let out a whistle, "Wow, I've never seen it work this fast before! Damn!" He said, kneeling down on one knee to Izuku's eyes. He lifted his head up shakily, staring into the eyes glaring at him in amusement. Izuku could have sworn they were brown before. "So listen, shit stain, I don't have much of a patience, so you're just going to agree to whatever I say, alright?"

"Y-Yes." Izuku cursed himself for speaking before his slogged mind could catch up. "Good boy. Now, I don't know what kind of trickery you've used, but I have decided to give you the priceless privilege of courting me."

"Y... Y... hahh, fuck, you." Izuku managed to spit out at the blonde, whose smirking face quickly turned to a scowl. "Fucking ungrateful bitch! Do you know who you're talking to?! I am a **god** , and you will show me some damn respect. Thinking you'll skate away with weak-ass prayers and kissing my feet and groveling like the _bitch human you are!"_ Katsuki yelled and pushed Izuku onto his back and straddled his chest, the blonde's knees resting near each ear.

He reached down and grabbed Izuku by the cheeks with his right hand, squeezing his cheeks together, forcing the other's lips to pucker slightly. "With this power, it should be obvious who I am. I want you to look me in the damn eye and tell me who _the fuck I am._ I know you're not completed fucked up in the brain right now, so do your best, shitty human." Izuku glared up at the other, trying to move his legs and arms but couldn't, the feeling akin to having all your limbs fall asleep.

Blinking the fog away from his eyes and trying to look at anything other than the man towering over him, when it suddenly clicked. Through the thick of the fog, he realized, this power according to legend was controlled by...

"Bah... God Bakugou...?" Izuku whispered out loud before he could stop himself. The man-Bakugou- smirked down at him in approval. "Nice of you to finally catch up, I knew you weren't a complete piss for brains." Bakugou taunted, and Izuku was torn between pushing him off and running to hide or to punch him. He had heard of The Passion, a power that God Bakugou commanded over, the ability to muddle one's thoughts, to make them crave another person, letting attraction spark between two humans. In his unfortunate case, however, it seemed like Bakugou liked to use it on Izuku to make him more obedient, The Passion dulling most feelings other than those sweet, nervous feelings making him feel like a boy in love for the first time again. And the fact that it was working so well on him must have meant that he was still attracted to his god. Maybe not emotionally, but defiantly sexually. Izuku groaned at this unfortunate revelation.

"Oh, please, no, just... Just leave me alone." Izuku begged, arms and legs still putty, and blinking pitifully up to his god. Bakugou smirked at him and lowered Izuku's head back to the floor gently, and patted his cheek once it rested still. "Yeah, you're feeling pretty fucked, aren't you?" Bakugou lessened The Passion's grip over Izuku, and the green-haired man began to stir underneath him.

"But you're mine now, I'm going to take whatever I damn well please!" Bakugou shifted his body and began kissing Izuku with ferociously, teeth clacking together, the blonde's hands grabbing at Izuku's shoulders and scraping lines down his chest with his fingernails. With The Passion still having a hold of him, Izuku unwillingly reciprocated, using what control he did have over his arms to curl his finger's through Bakugou's hair.

Izuku weakly gripped Bakugou's hair and pushed his the other's head to the side, separating the twos' mouths from each other long enough for Izuku to bite down on his tongue hard, hoping the shock would get him to have control over his own body again. With teeth biting down onto his tongue, white hot pain spread though, and a cold sweat ran through Izuku, chasing the fog from his limps to his fingertips, and escaping his mind. Once freed from the god's mental hold over him, he pushed Bakugou over and off of him with both hands. "You mother _fucking FUCK!"_ The god shouted at him, as Izuku scrambled off of the floor.

Feet sliding against the floor, Izuku pulled himself up using the edge of the counter, his fingers curling around the first object he could use as a weapon. It was a hammer. Maybe not a knife, but at least he could bludgeon the god if it came to that. Izuku backed himself up against the counter, hands holding the hammer as he outstretched his arms, pointing it at the absolutely livid god.

"HAH?! How fucking **_dare_** you! You forget your _goddamn_ place, human! I will make you regret this!" Bakugou shouted, standing and approaching the shaking Izuku, who still held the hammer out in defense. Bakugou's fiery eyes stared into Izuku, and The Passion took it's grip over Izuku again. "N-No, please..." He begged quietly, his fingers letting the hammer slip and hit the ground with a thud. The Passion forced Izuku to his knees again as Bakugou approached him.

Once the god approached him, Izuku looked up at him with a reddened face, hot tears streaming down his face as he whimpered. "H-H-Have mercy on me, B-Bakugou... Not like t-this, please..." Bakugou smirked down at the curly haired boy, enjoying the power he could so easily wield over humans. They were all so weak. He grabbed Izuku by the hair and jerked his head back, eliciting a cry from the one below. How Bakugou wanted to defile him right here, right now. To hear those moans and cries that have plagued him for weeks. To finally be able to claim this human and make him his.

But... He hesitated. Something was wrong with him. He knew that he could take whatever he wanted, that he _should_ , but something in his gut made him want to stop. Bakugou released all holds of The Passion, but the human still kneeled before him, still crying silently, as Bakugou stood over him, hand still fisted in his hair. Bakugou released his grip in Izuku's hair, sighing, and moved his hand to cup Izuku's cheek. His thumb rubbed against the tear stains on his cheeks as Izuku stared at him with wide eyes. Bakugou glared down at him, huffed out an agitated sigh and turned on his heel and made his way to the door.

Izuku sat frozen in shock as he heard the door open and close. He finally slumped over against the wall, his nerves still buzzing and the realization of what he had done finally suck deep into his stomach. He _knew_ that he was only spared due to the fickle nature of a god. He knew he should have groveled, to have been honored that a god such as Bakugou chose _him_ to be consistently romantically affiliated with.

"I'm going to die at the young age of twenty..." He whispered to himself, knowing that his blatant disrespect and rejection of a god would be going to have him killed. He had slept with that god, weeks ago, but now... Izuku wasn't too sure. He felt like he should be wanting to have relations with the god, just out of respect and his role as a human, but he couldn't shake the feeling that now, he didn't want God Bakugou like this.

Standing on shaking legs, Izuku stood to make his way to the front door, to switch the shop's sign from 'open' to 'now closed'.


	4. Gravity On Me, Never Let Me Down Gently

In the days that passed for Izuku, he was more on edge than ever. He was more fidgety and nervous than he usually was, and seriously unsure on how to handle the situation he was in. Add in the constant fear that Bakugou would show up at any moment and decide to smite him, and Izuku was nervous wreck. He _knew_ that the correct choice of action was to just agree to whatever the god wanted, to keep himself alive, God Bakugou placated, and his city still intact. Who knows what would happen to his mother or his friends, or the city. The stories he's heard of the god told that he had one hell of a fiery temper. Running away wouldn't help, Izuku knew that he would be found.

So, to offer at least the illusion of protection, Izuku had started carrying a small dagger with him, tucked away in a leather sheath that hugged against his right hip. Izuku tightened the leather strings, keeping the belt for the dagger secured before he headed out to his workshop for another day. It was early, the sun barely peaking over the mountaintops in the distance, the roads quiet with only his fellow early commuters to join him.

While his mind wandered, the temple came to his mind. He felt a bit guilty for not praying lately, but felt too awkward having to walk past Bakugou's statue to get to the other gods's. He wanted to get to his shop early to start the day, but as much as it saddened Izuku, he knew he didn't have much work to get done. Only Tsuyu's knife, which was nearly completed, and a few blade sharpening orders. Izuku thought it best he at least go and pray to the gods besides Bakugou, even though he knew that would only piss off the god even more. Still, it felt better than kneeling down and praying to Bakugou after he assaulted Izuku. That just let like giving in and begging forgiveness for his disrespectful behavior, and he was _not_ going to let Bakugou push his around like he had any longer.

Purposely missing his turn, he continued forward, now planning on making a small detour to the temple to pray before work. Still, he couldn't help his heart pounding in his chest, he was still nervous. His right hand gripped around the hilt of the dagger to remind himself that yes, he _did_ have a weapon if Bakugou decided to show his face to him. It still didn't remove the jitters he felt in his fingertips to his toes.

The white temple finally came into in view as he approached it, only about four or five people milling about quietly, the temple emptier than Izuku usually sees it. He walked up to the fountain and washed himself before entering the temple, dropping his sandals off at the entrance. Avoiding eye contact with Bakugou's statue, Izuku made his way to Koda's statue which stood next to Bakugou's, about twenty or thirty feet away. He approached and knelt down, pressing forehead to the floor before praying. He thanked Koda for giving life to the planet and sustaining his mother's garden. He stood and made his way to the next god, Kaminari.

Izuku made his way around the room, one after the other, thanking each god for protecting them, keeping the world sustained, and for their thriving civilization. Kaminari for the storms he brought with precious water, Yagi for the peace they sustained in their mortal lives, Iida for the winds that rustled the trees and moved Kaminari's storms along, and Todoroki for the easy winter that he had given them this past year.

Izuku saved his prayers for Uraraka last, as he had some requests in mind. He approached her statue, looking up and the smooth marble that created the image of the goddess. Her statue looked frozen in movement, as if someone had frozen her in mid-dance, the dress of the statue flowing its' body, hands outstretched and standing on one leg. The statue's lips curved in a soft smile, its' eyes gazing lovingly at the ground before it, right in front of it where most people like to be when they prayed to her. Stories tell that she is a very kind goddess, full of love and compassion. Izuku heard rumors that people in dire circumstances come to Uraraka for help, and as she takes pity on them, will give them blessings to assist them. Izuku hoped he'd be lucky enough to encourage the goddess's assistance.

Izuku knelt before the statue, pressing his forehead to the floor before sitting back up and putting his hands together in prayer. "Goddess Uraraka," He began, "I know you might be aware of my situation already, but... I ask for your assistance, or, uh, at least advise." Izuku let out a short sigh before continuing. "I know it is most disrespectful of me, but I do not wish to continue my current... Relationship, I suppose you could call it, with God Bakugou. I pray for your blessings to give me strength as I continue to encounter him. I do not know what I did to incur his wrath, but I wish to make amends and continue with my peaceful life." Izuku lowered his hands, done with his prayers and rested his hands on his knees, his head bowing as he stared at the floor.

He sat there, thinking about what had happened a few days ago. He had shown up, assaulted him, possibly raping him if Bakugou had continued with his advances using The Passion, but then just left? Izuku supposed he had looked pitiful enough for him that he lost interest. Regardless, Izuku hoped that he didn't have to see Bakugou again, he was unsure if he'd be able to break through The Passion a second time to thwart the man.

A sudden sensation came over Izuku, lifting him up and sliding against the floor towards the entrance, like he was falling to the side even though he was upright. He skidded to a halt a few feet over, hunched over on his hands and knees, eyes wide. He quickly stood up, lips pressed together in concentration. _'I didn't image that, right...?'_ He thought to himself before his feet began sliding against the floor again, the strands of his belt lifting and pointing towards the door, his hair and the skirt of his chiton mimicking the same action, as if gravity had been flipped over and the entrance to the temple was now the center of the planet's gravity.

He came to a halt another few feet later, being tossed back onto the floor on his chest. "Ow..." He muttered as he stood back up, turning and eyeing Uraraka's statue nervously. He bowed to her quickly before hurrying out of the temple, but jerking to a stop when he had to pass by Bakugou's statue. He turned his head slightly in its' direction then snapped back straight. He hesitated for a moment, then scurried out the door. Slipping on his sandals quickly, he ran away from the temple and the paved road that surrounded it and headed into the forest that lay opposite of the temple.

As he hurried, his feet would occasionally lift off of the ground an inch or two as he ran, the gravity he felt pulling him deeper into the words. This was a sign from Uraraka, only she had the power to impose this supernatural-like feeling upon him. As he ran, strong winds pressed up against his back, rushing him as he roamed deeper into the woods. And then all at once, everything stopped. The winds, the lifting of his feet, and himself. He slowed to a halt, hands on his knees as he panted, heart pounding. He looked around trying to see what the goddess wanted to show him.

"Heeeey! We're over heeere!" A woman's voice shouted to left. Izuku turned his head to the direction of the voice, and saw a young woman emerging from the brush, a few leaves and a twig stuck in her hair. She reminded Izuku of a too curious child. She had short brown hair and appeared shorter than him by a few inches. _'Was this who the goddess wanted to show me?'_ He thought to himself as she walked up to him, picking a few leaves out of her hair. "Man you run fast! Tenya, did you see the _legs_ on this boy?!" She shouted behind her, and a man emerged from behind a tree, with dark blue hair and a whole head taller than Izuku.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Izuku asked, rather confused by the couple. But, the gods do work in mysterious ways, and besides Bakugou, Izuku doubted that any other god would show themselves to him. "Oh, sorry, sorry! I was the one who called you here! I'm Goddess Uraraka!" She said happily, extending her hand out to him in greeting. Izuku felt like he had just been punched in the gut, and immediatly dropped to his knees to bow before her.

Uraraka had an amused look on her face as she looked down to him as he bowed before her silently. "Man, you humans are so funny! Rise, young Izuku! We have much to discuss!" She said dramatically. "Ochaco, maybe you should have brought it to him a little more subtly? You know how humans are." The taller man said as he stepped up to Uraraka, picking a twig out of her hair. "Yeah, but we don't have time to beat around the bush! I mean, we did, and that's why I hid in one, but not any longer!" Still on his knees, Izuku listened to the two talk. Was this chatty girl really Goddess Uraraka? _'Somehow I pictured her more... Elegant.'_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Anyway, get up! I need to tell you some things!" She said, leaning down to take an arm of his in her hands and heaved him to his feet. "Well, now! So, cutting to the chase. Hi, my name is Ochaco, and this is Tenya. But I'm sure you only know us as Uraraka and Iida." Izuku's glance shifted between the two as he shifted nervously on his feet. "We came here-"

"You dragged me here with you."

"To tell you some things about K- Bakugou!" She said triumphantly, pointing at Izuku. "Uh, w-what kind of things, my goddess?" He asked quietly, shoulders hugged tight against his body. "Boo! None of that, just call me Ochaco! And, well, we heard about what Bakugou did to you a few days ago. So, I felt like, since he's got this weird interest/complex about you, I figured I better give you a head's up." She said, hands on her hips. Izuku tried to relax a bit, but his entire world had been flipped on his head in just the matter of a few days.

"Uh, what kind of... Things?" He asked, and Ochaco let out a small sigh. "I know it doesn't look like it from the way he acts, but Bakugou has a crush on you." She said, and Izuku crossed his arms against his chest. "I figured something was... There, with him. Still does not make me feel any better." He said. "I understand that telling you might not help you at all, but I still felt like I had to do something. Bakugou's brash, impulsive, self-centered-"

"You're not making a good case for him right now." Izuku said.

"The _point_ is, is that he doesn't know how to control himself that well. Being a god, he's very used to people always bowing down to him and worshiping, like you!" Izuku frowned at her. "I think he does like you, he just has a hard time conveying that in a healthy way, and acts out when he's rejected. So I guess, just do your best? If you want Bakugou off your back, you need to stand up to him and fight back. I'll tell you right now that communication with words isn't going to work. He's The God of The Passion, messages are best conveyed through the body with him." She explained, and Izuku felt a nervousness in his gut. He didn't like the sound of having to _actually_ fight a god, not just fight him off.

"That plan makes me nervous, you know." He said. "Makes me nervous too, as much as I tolerate him, I don't want to deal with the aftermath on Bakugou's end." Tenya said, sighing and leaning up against a tree behind Ochaco. "I do appreciate you coming to me though," Izuku began, smiling gently at Ochaco. "It's been rough on my mind, lately. With meeting Bakugou, and what's been happening lately. I knew I really couldn't tell anyone about him, or what he's been doing. So, it was nice to at least talk about it a little." Izuku said. Ochaco grinned at him. "Yup! Glad to help! If you ever need any other assistance, just pray to my statue and I'll try to get to you as soon as I can. People are always praying to us, so we tend to just kinda turn down the volume on that."

"What do you mean 'turn it down'?" Izuku asked. "Oh, we're constantly getting prayers for us, and we can hear them. It's like, whispering. We hear it constantly hear it, and we've learned to tune it out. So! If you pray needing to talk or need assistance, give me a couple of days, I might have not heard it, heheheh!" She said cheerily. "Well, thanks again, I really do appreciate it, Godde- I mean, Ochaco. And you too, Tenya. Thank you." He said, smiling at them both, but resisting the urge to bow to them. "But if I must admit, you two seem very different from how the statues of yourselves portray."

"Right?! They always make me look super dainty. I'm not dainty!"

"And I don't always that serious. I'm relaxed!" Tenya argued.

"Yes you are, Tenya! And they make us all look so short. We're only in our human forms now. Our God forms are huuuuuge!" Ochaco said, stretching her arms out. Izuku's eyes widened. "W-Whoa, seriously?! With a taller height as gods, do you get super strength? Can you fly? What about reading peoples minds?" He asked, becoming rather excited to hear lore of the gods straight from them.

"We get a lot stronger, but we can't really fly, aaaand we can't read minds. I'm so sorry your gods are so lame, Izuku!" Ochaco yelled dramatically, placing her forearm across her forehead and swaying backwards towards Tenya, having him catch her as she fell, imitating a woman overcome with emotion. "No, it's just- I have _so_ many questions! Ah, but I guess I better get to my shop. I need to be getting to work!" Izuku said, coming with terms that he'll have to leave the two eventually. While he _did_ have a lot of questions for them, he knew he had to leave to open his shop. Money wasn't going to make itself happen!

"No problem, Izuku! Let's meet up again sometime soon! I'll tell you aaaaall about the gods!"

"Not all of our secrets, for our sake please, Ochaco." Tenya said stiffly.

"Okay, see you later." Izuku said as he began to turn to start heading out of the forest and back into town. With a bright flash of light, the two gods were gone, leaving Izuku alone in the forest. With some newly found confidence, he held his chest up high as he walked back towards town, the sound of the city starting to rise as more people had awoken. Izuku made a new resolve with himself as he stepped back into the city: God or not, he was not going to be pushed around by anyone. Not Bakugou, nor any human.

That was his promise!


	5. Maybe In Time, You'll Want To Be Mine

(Side A)

Katsuki was bothered. He laid on his bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. The while marble walls of his room decorated with an assortment of weapons, stones and jewelry lined the walls and scattered across the floor, although most were kicked up against the wall. Banners he had stolen from battle sights and wealthy merchant's homes lined his walls. The large windows were plan, without shutters or curtains, looking down to the earth below. That image of Izuku, that human, on his knees, crying and begging before him wouldn't stop replaying in his mind.

 _'H-H-Have mercy on me, B-Bakugou... Not like t-this, please...'_

Katsuki clenched his teeth in frustration. He was used to people begging underneath him, even if they didn't know he was a god, he loved having mortals begging beneath him, whether it was for sexual release or to spare their lives. So why... _'So why does he bother me so much?'_ Katsuki had gone home after that day frustrated and pissed off, blowing up much of the pathway right outside the entrance to the castle, and the main hall. Ochaco and Tenya had yelled at him, and he nearly had gotten into a fight with them if Shouto hadn't shown up and intervened. Shouto had implored him to stay away from the human, as having constant visits from Katsuki might cause trouble down on earth. He had told Shouto to fuck off and then holed himself up in his room for several days.

This kind of attitude was out of character for Katsuki. He took what he wanted, when he wanted, and didn't care what others thought of him. But, as he stayed up in his room by himself, it did give him time to think about what had happened. He thought a lot about that mortal, Izuku. He still wanted to defile and have his way with that human, that hadn't changed one bit. That small human really turned him on, he loved meek and shy humans like that, they were always fun to tease. But he couldn't figure out why he had stopped himself that day and left. He had his hold on that mortal. He could have done it, _should_

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. Katsuki decided he was going to see that human and try to figure out what exactly the human had done to Katsuki to behave like this. He never sat still for long, always going from one place to another, but that human's image weighed heavily on his heart and had acted as a ball and chain. _'If he doesn't want to be mine, I'll fucking kill him! I won't let him live in a world where he won't bow to be, goddammit.'_ He walked out of his room, his sandals echoing across the chambers.

He walked down the stairs that would lead to the west wing where his room was, the soft sound his sandals made echoing across the chambers. Walking down the stairs and entering the main hall, he spotted Shouto leaning against the wall next to entrance. "Where do you think you're going?" Shouto said to him, even though he knew exactly where Katsuki was planning on going. "Since when did you become my human-mother? Fuck off, I'm going out." Katsuki said, walking across the main hall to the entrance. "And I'm sure if the earth could speak, they'd tell you to not go as well. What you're doing is foolish, you know perfectly well that you shouldn't be meddling with humans like this. Sleeping around with them is one thing, assaulting and revealing your identity is another." Shouto said, his eyes narrowing at Katsuki.

"If you're looking to keep me from seeing him, you're going to have to stop me with your own hands." Katsuki told him and Shouto shrugged. "I'm not looking for a physical confrontation. But if you continue to act foolishly, I will apprehend you and resolve the situation myself. So watch yourself." Shouto warned, leaning off of the wall and walking off, leaving Katsuki to his own. Katsuki tsked at Shouto as he walked off, then turning and leaving the castle. Determined, Katsuki rushed to the edge of the stone pathway, small areas of grass and trees on either side of the pathway before cutting off at the rounded edges of the yard. Walking off the edge of the floating castle, Katsuki fell to earth only a few feet before a white light enveloped him, teleporting him down to earth where Izuku was.

(Side B)

Izuku had been busying himself with his work in the days that had passed since his meeting with Ochaco and Tenya. He had made his resolve to fight without hesitation if Bakugou showed himself, but the constant work took his mind off of the worst case scenarios if he _did_ show. Izuku had gone to the temple this morning and prayed to Ochaco, giving thanks to her. Whether coincidence or if she used The Pull, Izuku had a few more orders than usual lately. A few dagger requests and a long sword had been put in for Izuku, and he was forever grateful for this luck. Perhaps he would treat his mother and buy her some sugar, a rare commodity that was costly. Izuku smiled to himself, _'I'll have to work a lot harder if I want sugar, it's so expensive. But Mother, I'm sure, would love to try some.'_ He thought to himself.

He was forging today, two metal chunks for daggers and another for the sword were placed in the forge, heating up and getting reading to be flattened out. He grabbed the sword piece first once it reached a red hot color and placed it on the anvil, grabbing his hammer and began to pound down on the metal. The clanks of metal hitting metal resounded through his small workshop, and Izuku wished he had larger windows to take some more of the heat out of the shop. Using his tongs, he flipped the metal over again and repeated with process with the other side until the red color of the metal faded back to grey. He grabbed the slightly thinner and longer piece of metal with the tongs and tossed it back into the forge, then grabbing on of the dagger pieces and repeating the process.

It was a quiet day, no one had entered the shop other than himself since yesterday. Although the lack of people coming in did make him a bit sad, it gave him the time to focus on the orders he already had. His mind wandered as he worked, until the ring of the shop bell signaling he shop door opening. Izuku turned his attention to the front of his shop, "Hello, welco-" His eyes widened as he saw who entered. It was _him._ The man he had been dreading to see, although he knew it inevitable. Izuku immediately felt a terror and anger the likes he never felt before overtake him. Using the tongs, he grabbed the metal and threw it in the forge and tossed the hammer to the ground and then unsheathed his dagger, pointing it at the blonde man.

"Get the _hell_ out of here, NOW!" Izuku shouted at him, gripping the knife tightly in his fingers. Bakugou scowled at him, slamming the door shut behind him. "I never took you as such an aggressor, Izuku. Maybe you should relax a bit and _SIT DOWN!"_ Bakugou shouted at him, gripping his hands into fists, and Izuku felt the beginnings of The Passion creep into his bones. Panicking, he grabbed another knife he had laying about and threw it in Bakugou's direction, the knife sinking into the wall about six inches from his head.

"Don't you _dare_ use that on me! I'm serious!" Izuku shouted, while he put on a strong face and demeanor, was still trembling in fear. Bakugou smirked and approached the counter that separated the store front from the blacksmith workshop in the back. "I said, **_BACK OFF!"_** Izuku yelled out before rushing and hopping the counter to confront the god before him. Izuku held his left forearm up and pressed it against Bakugou's chest, The Passion still sinking into his body from before intensifying at the touch, and Izuku pushed back, dagger still in his right hand.

Izuku attempted to push the god back towards the door to force him to leave, but Bakugou held like a brick wall. Bakugou let out a deep chuckle and, before Izuku could react, grabbed the wrist holding the knife and twisted his arm around, turning the human's back to him as he dropped the dagger and then pressed Izuku's chest against the counter as Bakugou towered over him. "Gah, dammit! Let me go! I mean it!" Izuku shouted as he struggled below Bakugou. While Izuku had strong arms from forging, he lacked any kind of combat experience. Bakugou chewed on his bottom lip, eyeing the way Izuku's exposed shoulder muscles tensed and moved as he struggled.

"I came here for you, today. So shut the **fuck** up and listen for a second before you piss me off." He said, his voice straining, sounding like he was trying his best to remain calm. Izuku stilled for a moment, breath heavy against the wooden counter top. "I came here to tell you that you'll be courting me from now on."

Izuku felt like his heart stopped in his chest, and the quiet seconds that ticked passed felt like hours. "W-What?" He blurted out. Bakugou released Izuku's hand, but leaned over the smaller human to pin him to the counter. "I regret my behavior towards you in all of our encounters. I thought about you a lot in my time away from you." He said into the human's ear, and Izuku felt a blush creep over his cheeks and turning his ears red. Izuku felt a larger hand cover his own hand that had been supporting him against the counter. He swallowed nervously. "Even though you're apologizing, I'm assuming, that still does not make me want to, er, court you, at all!" He said against the counter, feeling the hand over his own squeeze his fingers gently.

Bakugou lifted himself off of Izuku and stepped away to give the other some space. Izuku stood up and turned around, eyeing the god nervously. Bakugou's eyes meet Izuku's fiercely, the red burn from his gaze burning inside him, The Passion slowly pulsing with his own heartbeat. "Your opinion on the issue doesn't matter to me. Whether you forgive me or not regarding what I did means little to me. You'll be mine whether you like it or not, so I suggest you come to terms with it. The sooner the better." Bakugou said, leaning back up against the wall and taking out the knife that had struck it. He played with the blade in his fingers as he spoke.

"Wha- I- Why would I agree to this?! You _assaulted_ me!" Izuku shouted and Bakugou tsked at him. "Shut up! You should be motherfucking grateful a god like me has taken this interest in you, Izuku." Bakugou barked out, gripping the knife in his hand before throwing it at Izuku's feet, the blade spinning around before coming to a halt. "You did this to your damn self, you fucking brat. Praying to me, wanting such a boring life, nothing exiting. Kissing my fucking feet as you begged for nothing to happen to you." Izuku stood in shocked silence as Bakugou talked, presumably about the night of the Spring Welcoming festival. "I approached you because I felt like it, because you were all alone, and... Since that night I can't stop thinking about you! So you're going to shut the **fuck** up and do as your god tells you!" Bakugou shouted, his temper beginning to boil over and he slammed his fist into the wall next to the door, cracks spreading like a spider's web.

"So you better _fucking_ prepare yourself, Izuku! I'll be back for you, so you better watching your fucking mouth when I return." Bakugou yelled as he approached Izuku and grabbed him by the cloth hanging over his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. Izuku's eyes widened, and although much of The Passion had left his body in Bakugou's dialogue, the other most likely forgetting to continue its' use as he spoke, he merely stood still, not reacting to the blonde man. Bakugou pulled away quickly, much quicker than Izuku expected, and gazed into the green-haired man's eyes for a moment. Bakugou's intense stare was accompanied by a furrowed brow and a scowl, his aggressive face hiding any indication of what he was thinking.

Bakugou released his grip on Izuku's chiton and turned on his heel, marching towards the door without another word, then disappearing in a flash of bright light. Izuku stood dumbfounded for a moment, his lower back pressed against the counter before sliding down on the ground to sit. Bakugou's words hummed in his mind as he sat. He let out a small laugh. "Oh, no... He's got a crush on me, hasn't he? Oh, gods, no..." Izuku sighed out as he buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what the future held for this, but he wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

The gods were fickle, and Izuku knew that. As such, he decided that if Bakugou was to come back around and harass him, it might be best to agree to the god's demands. Izuku was sure that if he played along for a time, the god was surely to loose interest in him and then leave him. He nodded his head at his decision, knowing full well that with this god in particular, Bakugou would continue to pursue him relentlessly until he got bored, until Izuku relented and agreed anyway, or killed Izuku. _'The best choice for now might just be to humor him. For my own sanity.'_


	6. I'm A Satellite

"Oy, we're going on a human date." Bakugou said as he walked into Izuku's shop. "You know, normal people say hello first before they start making demands." Izuku said as he pulled a sword out of the forge before dunking it into cold water to quench it. "Fuck off, we're going on a human date. Now let's go." Bakugou demanded, planting his palms on the counter and leaning against his arms.

"You are such the charmer. Can't you wait? At least until closing? Please? I'll let you stay here in the mean time." Izuku pleaded as he continued his work, setting the quenched sword down on his workbench before hauling another sword from the forge for quenching. Bakugou tsked at him, scowling as he watched Izuku worked. "Fine, but we're going on a human date as soon as you're done, you hear me?" Bakugou said.

"Why do you keep calling it that?" Izuku asked.

"Calling what?"

"Human date. Are dates exclusive to humans? Do the gods not date? You can just say date, Bakugou." Izuku said, dunking another sword into water. "Hell no, what the fuck would gods need dating for?" Bakugou spat out. Izuku glanced over to him and smiled, "Then why are you here, asking for a date, hm?"

"You son of a bitch! You wipe that smile off your face!" Bakugou yelled at him, slapping his open palms against the counter. Izuku only smiled and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the blades he quenched.

This was day number six of Bakugou pestering him. After that day when Bakugou had shown up and man handled Izuku a bit then demanding that they immediately begin courting, he had shown himself to Izuku at least once a day. _'Persistence is key, I guess...'_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Hey Bakugou," Izuku began, the other shifting his attention to the green haired man covered in sweat and soot. "Why did you decide on me?" He asked. A determined grin spread across his face. "Because you've got a sexy body and you turn me on like I thought no human could." Bakugou said casually. Izuku paused his work for a moment before sighing.

"Not sure what I was expecting, honestly." He said then continuing his work. "Hey fucker, you should be-"

"Grateful, I know."

"Piss off. With how straight-laced you are, I know for a _fact_ that no one else was interested in you the way I am. You should be glad you managed to get such a nice catch!" Bakugou gloated.

Izuku could only press his lips together at the comment, trying to distract himself from Bakugou. Izuku was sure that he hadn't agreed to at least attempt to court Bakugou and let him have his way, Bakugou's behavior would be much worse than it currently was.

So, Bakugou, what-"

"Stop calling me that, dammit."

"Calling you what?"

"That name. That's not my real name, you know." Bakugou said, fiddling with leather scraps that were laying on the counter. "Ochaco and Tenya told you their true names, right? Although, making fake names in the _first_ place was Ochaco's idea."

"Oh, then, what's your name?" Izuku asked, grabbing the last sword out of the fire and into the container of water, a hissing sound filling the workshop. "It's Katsuki." He said, turning around to lean agaisnt the counter, his back facing Izuku. "Katsuki... Huh." Izuku paused. _'It's kind of a cute name...'_

"HAH?! You gotta problem with my name?!" Katsuki screamed at him, turning and pounding a fist on the counter. "No! I just thought, Bakugou fits you so much better than Katsuki. Because of... Baku..." Izuku trailed off. If Bakugou was the fake name that he had picked out for himself, then he surely chose it _because_ of the 'baku' in his name. An explosion in name, character, and ability. How fitting.

"Fuck yeah! And I chose the name Katsuki because I'll _always_ win!"

"Ehh, that's a big claim, Mr. Katsu. You'll win, everything?" Izuku prodded him as he cleaned up his workshop a tad, tying tags around the hardened swords to distinguish one from another and moving his quenching barrel. "Yes! In battles, sports, wits, even in courting you, I'm simply the best there is." He bragged and Izuku smiled to himself. "Really? I thought Yagi was supposed to be the best in battle."

Katsuki frowned, his hand tightening into a fist. "He's good. But I suppose that's his whole purpose." He fell silent. Izuku raised his eyebrows at the blonde man, and he felt like the situation only got a little awkward. _'I wonder if Baku- Katsuki has some sort of issue with Yagi, then.'_

"W-Well, he has to be strong! He's the Symbol of Peace to humans. Calming conflict and weighing judgement and ensuring those who are good and just will be rewarded!" Izuku said as he put away the swords safely for tomorrow to be sharpened. "Psh, sounds like you admire him." Katsuki commented. "Yeah, I guess. I thought he was really cool as a kid. A god that values humans as much as the stories portray, always ensuring good wins and keeping the peace between countries and people. I really admire that. I prayed to him a lot. Nearly exclusively when I was a kid." Izuku said, laughing.

Katsuki stared at him from across the counter, his red eyes piercing into Izuku's body as the green-haired man cleaned up his workshop. "My mother told me that she thought it was pretty cute when I was a kid, but she had to force the habit out of me. Even as a child she told me it was disrespectful to ignore the gods for too long. And now I've met some of them, isn't that cool?! Although, I think I would really like to meet Todoroki, I have so many questions about how he controls the seasons! I wonder if the stories about him creating ice and flames are true. It would be so neat to-"

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Katsuki screamed at Izuku, pounding a fist onto the counter. Izuku furrowed his eyebrows at the other. "What's your problem? You need to calm down before I throw you out."

 _"You,"_ Katsuki spat out, elbow resting on the counter as he pointed a finger at Izuku. "Are not allowed to think about any of the gods, only me. Don't look at anyone else other than me, you got it? You should only be praying to me, you asshole!"

"Hey, you might be a god, but you don't _own_ me!" Izuku yelled back, fists clenching. "HAH?! You're just a human, and you need to learn your fucking place, you fucking piece of shit!" He shouted at Izuku. "Excuse me?! You demand that I court you and go on all these dates with you while you assault me and insult me?! You need to get a grip, if you think I would _really_ want to do any of those with you!"

"You... Motherfucker... If I recall, you were the one enjoying the pleasure that I had given you. You _loved_ it." Katsuki said smirking, and Izuku narrowed his eyes at Katsuki. _"That,"_ He began, tossing water into the forge. "Was against my will. Now get out of here, I'm done with you."

Katsuki reeled, the fact that he had let his temper get to him and ruined his day with Izuku hitting him like a punch. "W-Wait, I-"

"I SAID, get out!" Izuku screamed at him, glaring. "Get out, and I better not see you again."

Katsuki ground his teeth together, glaring harshly at Izuku as he stood his ground against the god, the forge sizzling quietly. _"Fuck."_ He muttered before making his way to the door, swinging it open and leaving the shop, slamming the door behind him.

Once Katsuki had left, Izuku let out an annoyed sigh. Tossing more water on the forge to put out the embers, he went back to cleaning up his shop for the night. He cleaned up the forge, ensuring no warm embers remained and stored away the quenched swords properly. He shuffled the quenching barrel out to the back door and dumped it in the grass. He placed the barrel beside the back door inside and made his way to the front door.

He hesitated for a moment, worrying if Katsuki was waiting for him outside. He shook his head and stepped outside, only to be met with the last few stragglers of the days' events walking the streets. He turning around pulled the iron padlock from his chiton's pocket, attaching it to the front door and locking it, tugging on it slightly to ensure it's strength.

He turned and began his walk home, weaving between the markets and the people milling about. The sun had faded from a hot yellow to a comforting orange as it lowered back towards the earth. Once approaching his home, Izuku was suddenly overcome with the feeling that his walk home was far too peaceful.

"You can stop following me now." He called out to silence that surrounded him and his home. A few seconds passed in silence, and before Izuku could take a few more steps to enter his home, he heard shuffling from behind. "How did you know I was following you?" Katsuki's familiar voice called from behind him. Izuku sighed before turning around.

"Call it a lucky guess. And you need to leave." He said, crossing his arms. "But we're going on a date, remember?" Katsuki said as he walked towards Izuku, closing the gap between the two. "I don't have to do anything with you." Izuku said, not moving as Katsuki approached him.

"Just... Go out with me tonight." Katsuki persisted. "No! Gods, you're so... Ugh, If I go out with you tonight, you will promise me that you'll leave me alone." Izuku said, relenting his wishes to the overly persistent god. Katsuki pressed his lips together, trying to grin while Izuku was in a bad mood. "Okay, come with me." Katsuki said as he swiped his hand at Izuku's, the other reflexivly jerking it away from the god.

"Let me just... Tell my mother I'll be going out tonight. And you stay put while I do so!" Izuku demanded, and Katsuki nodded his head. Izuku sighed and turned and approached the front door. He opened it and entered his home. His mother was sitting at the small table on the floor, fiddling with string and beads as she weaved a bracelet on the tiny, table top loom she owned.

"Oh, Izuku welcome back! What shall we have for dinner tonight, hmm?" She said as she put down her tools as she went to stand up. "Oh, sorry, Mother. I'm actually going out tonight. I just wanted to let you know before I left." He said as he took a few more steps into his home. His mother stared at him, her eyebrows raised against her forehead. "I see..." She then grinned. "Is this a date with a special lady friend, Izuku?" She asked.

Izuku let out a soft chuckle. "Sure, Mother. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be back sometime tonight, okay?" He said as he reasurred his Mother that he'd be back. She always was such a worry-wart when it came to her son.

"Okay, Izuku, have fun! And I want to hear all about it tomorrow, alright?" She said smiling. "Sure thing, Mother. See you tonight!" He said as he turned and exited his home, closing the door firmly behind him.

Katsuki had been waiting for him patiently, leaning against the wall of the house next to the front door. "Alright, where are we going?" Izuku asked, almost impatiently. Katsuki stood from his leaning. "I wanted to go to the field next to the temple." He said. There was a small clearing next to the temple where a small stream ran through. "Okay, let's go." Izuku said, heading in the direction of the temple, taking the lead on their walk, mostly just wanting to hurry there so he could go home sooner.

Katsuki trailed two paces behind him, unnervingly silent. Izuku could feel Katsuki's glare on the back of his head. They began to pass back through the market as the crowds began to thin out as the sun set. While Izuku was focused on just passing through the crowds to make it to field Katsuki wanted to go to, he felt a slight tug on his shoulder sleeve of his chiton. He stopped and turned, Katsuki's fingers pinching the fabric.

"What is it?" Izuku asked, slightly annoyed. Katsuki stared at Izuku for a moment. "I was thinking... You need to eat, right?" He said and Izuku raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, yeah, um... Hang on, I'll go get something really quick. Did, uh, you, need anything?" Izuku said awkwardly, supposing he might as well offer. Katsuki released his hold on the fabric. "No, I'll be fine. Go get something, I'll wait."

Izuku nodded and scurried off to a few nearby open markets, purchasing a loaf of bread, a small container of olive oil, and just a little cured meat. Wrapping up his purchases in a square piece of fabric, he returned to Katsuki's side.

"Good, let's go." Katsuki said, falling in front of Izuku and leading the way to the temple. The two of them fell into silence as they walked. Katsuki's sudden behavior change startled Izuku, it was very unlike the god to be this quiet and tame.

 _'Maybe he's feeling remorseful about what he's done? Maybe he'll finally leave me alone for good after this. I can't understand his thinking, this crazy man. I also can't beleive he hasn't smite me yet. I guess that's_ ** _one_** _thing to look forward to. Would he get in trouble for that? Hah, doubt it.'_ Izuku's mind wandered as they walked until the temple came into view, and the small field that bordered it as well.

There were a few people milling about, milling about the temple and a two other couples sitting in the field talking with each other. Izuku took a quick glance at Katsuki, the taller one's gaze unwavering, locked forward to the field before them. "Well, uh, we're here. Where do you want to sit?" Izuku asked, his stomach grumbling at him slightly. "I'll follow you wherever you want to sit." Was his reply.

"Um, okay. How about..." Izuku scanned the area before his glance fell on a small open patch near the water. He began to walk towards the area that he decided on, with Katsuki trailing behind him. Izuku then plopped down and opened up his pouch of food. Katsuki sat next to him as Izuku began to eat, opening the small bottle of olive oil and drizzling it on the bread before taking a bite.

"I wanted to say sorry."

"Hmm?" Izuku grunted at Katsuki, mouth full of bread and staring at the blonde man.

"I know I'm going to be doing a lot of apologizing too. But, I wanted to apologize for hurting you as I've been doing." Katsuki said, his voice dry as he spoke. Izuku looked up at Katsuki, chewing slowly. Katsuki buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. "I know I loose my temper a lot, but I'm new to... this." He said, his hands gesturing to Izuku. "You just gestured to all of me!" He said, annoyed.

Katsuki broke out a small smile. "I know! I'm new to... The whole, you know..." He trailed off, and Izuku stared at him with wide eyes. _'Is he... No, he couldn't...'_

"Are you embarrassed?!" He blurted out, and Katsuki's face turned red. "Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to figure out how to..." Again, he gestured to Izuku.

"You did it again! What's that about?!" Izuku laughed out, and Katsuki scowled at him. "I just... Fuck, I'm no good at this." He said, twisting the hem of his robe between his fingers. "This is my first time liking someone like this, so I don't..." He trailed off.

Izuku studied Katsuki's face, the other's face beet red as he muttered. "I just, there's this feeling pulling me to you, and I don't know how to handle it." Katsuki admitted.

Izuku hummed as he took another bite, chewing as he thought. "Maybe it's Ochaco playing a prank?" Katsuki sighed. "No, I asked her and she said she wasn't doing anything. I don't think she has a part in... Whatever this is."

Izuku took a slice of meat from his pouch. "Do you want a piece?" He offered to Katsuki. "No, gods don't need to eat." He said. "Oh, I guess that makes sense..." Izuku responded before popping the thin slice into his mouth.

"Fuck, I know I sound sappy and stupid as fuck." Katsuki said, ruffling his hair with his hands before flopping onto his back to lay down. "Everyone feels like that when they like someone for the first time." Izuku said offering some sort of comfort to the god. "Right..." Katsuki said rolling his eyes.

"I mean it! I was the same way when I was younger. And you're right, it is embarrassing. But, I think you need to feel something like that to convey your true feelings." Izuku said, taking another bite of bread and oil. "So, uh, does this mean you'll forgive me?" Katsuki asked, only a little nervous. Izuku leaned back in thought.

"I don't think I can forgive you for the times you used The Passion on me, assaulting me, putting me under the influence to have sex with me-"

"Fuuuuck, just stop."

 _"But._ I think I understand you a bit better now, and I understand why you did it. I don't know if I can forgive you, but I think I can move on." Izuku admitted, taking another bite. Katsuki sat up and stared at Izuku for a moment before drawing his attention to the small river in front of them. Katsuki was hard pressed to contain the excitement within himself. He knew that he fucked up, but he was willing to work hard to make amends.

"And you know, I think I feel something for you too. Maybe not on the same level of The Pull, but, something. Something tolerable, at least." Izuku said grinning as Katsuki sighed at him. "Wow, thanks a lot." He replied sarcastically.

"And you are _very_ welcome." Izuku said sassily as he finished off his meal. "Thanks for agreeing to come here tonight." Katsuki said, his gaze focused on the grass blades at his feet. "I don't really think I came here much on my own volition." Izuku said, folding the cloth to slip into his pocket. "Yeah, okay, fair. Then, thanks for putting up with me."

"Oh, _trust_ me, it wasn't easy." Izuku said frankly, and while he expected Katsuki to blow up on him again, the blonde simply just sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm working on it." Katsuki admitted.

The conversation between the two trailed off, silence covering them as the sun set into a small sliver beyond the horizon. Although Katsuki's hand itched to hold Izuku's in his palm, he kept put.

Minutes passed before Katsuki finally broke the silence between them. "So, uh, it's getting late. Did you want me to walk you home, or something?" Katsuki offered, his red face and own nervous voice breaking through the dimmed lighting of nature. Izuku smiled softly.

"I think I'd like that."


	7. There's More To Love Than That

Izuku didn't see Katsuki for several days after their date night. Izuku only felt a little conflicted on how he should feel about the lack of the god's presence. He supposed that he should feel relieved, Katsuki _did_ end up keeping his promise to Izuku, about leaving him alone after the date. But Izuku still felt unnerved by the god's sudden disappearance. Izuku had thought that the god was completely self-centered, loud, impulsive, and controlling, but the lack of pressuring from him these past few days made Izuku think differently.

Izuku had his shop closed for a few hours today as he made deliveries for the completed commissioned swords he forged. He had completed five out of the total eight swords and daggers he was ordered to make, and thought it best not to keep the completed blades waiting to meet their masters. They were fine blades, and Izuku was proud of his work, hoping that the quality, while up to his own standards, was also up to his customer's.

Tugging the bag which contained the sheathed blades closer to his back as he walked, he rounded the corner and continued on.

As he made his deliveries, Izuku's mind wandered about. From Katsuki, to how his shop was slowly flourishing, what he and his mother should eat for dinner, to Katsuki, then to the cost of metal nowadays, then back to Katsuki again. Izuku sighed, unnerved by how much Katsuki consumed his own thoughts.

 _'Alright, I'll make a visit then.'_ Izuku decided, no sense in waiting around and thinking about what to do. Since his thoughts were always about Katsuki, and not in a bad way for once, Izuku supposed the best thing to do was to see the blonde haired god. A trip to the temple would be good for him, not just to ask to see Katsuki, but to pray to the other gods as well. It _had_ been a while.

Izuku knocked on the door of his first delivery. A few moments of silence before the door inched open. "Yes?" A tall man answered, and while not burly, he still towered over Izuku. "H-Hello! My name is Izuku Midoriya from All Mighty Forge! Is this, uh, the Ashido residence?" Izuku said, overriding his stranger-nerves by will. "I'm here to deliver a gutting knife, ordered by a Mr. Kenta Ashido."

"Oh, yes! That's me, I thought I might waiting longer on my order since it looked like there is only one person working at that blacksmith's shop. You're the one that forged the blade?" The man asked. "I- Yes, I did. I worked very hard on it." Izuku said and removed the cloth bag from his back, opening it up and looking for a blade with a tag which read 'Ashido' on it. Finding the sheathed knife, he grabbed it, closing his bag and putting it back on his back.

He handed the blade to the tall man, and he took it out and inspected it quietly, his thump brushing up against the sharp edge of the knife. "Feels good." He commented.

"Thank you, sir! With half paid upfront, your current total is one silver piece and twenty-five copper pieces." Izuku said, digging into his pocket to remove the small receipt booklet he kept. "Ah, okay. Here, give me a moment, I'll be right back with payment." The man said, handing the sheathed knife back to Izuku before turning and stepping back inside to retrieve the money.

Izuku stood by himself for a few moments, until Mr. Ashido returned with the payment. The two exchanged money for goods, Mr. Ashido signed his name, confirming payment and that he received the product he payed for, and Izuku set off to the next house.

The process repeated itself four more times, reaching a house and dropping of the blade that was ordered. House after house, Izuku felt pride in himself grow as the day went a long. Three knives and two swords, all of them received without any issue, compliments were to be had and money was earned. Although this money would mostly be put towards his shop and not practice items such as food, Izuku was happy regardless. It would take a few more months of work until Izuku began to earn enough to make an income, not just keeping himself out of debt.

Once finished with his rounds, Izuku trekked back to his shop to drop off the cloth bag and to do some last minute tidying up. Using the key, he unlocked the padlock on the outside and opened up the door to the shop. He felt his stomach drop as he was met with a back facing him, a man leaning against the counter of his stop. The man had his back to Izuku, but Izuku could tell he was fiddling with something on the counter.

"Can I help you?" Izuku asked cautiously. A person in his shop when it was closed and locked up meant one of two things: A thief, or a god.

The man straightened up before turning to face Izuku. His hair was silver on one side, and a deep red on the other, a burn scar covering over his left eye. "Izuku, correct?" The man said, monotonously. Izuku pressed his lips together and swallowed thickly. "Yes, that's me. You are... Todoroki, right?" He asked nervously. While Izuku had met Ochaco, Tenya, and Katsuki, they never really felt all too god-like. Perhaps Katsuki, but merely due to his overuse of The Passion.

"Yes. Please do not be nervous. I simply came here to give you a warning." Todoroki said, leaning back against the counter. "I came to warn you regarding your... Relationship, with Katsuki." He began, and Izuku could only stand silent and listen.

"Katsuki is childish, and his current behavior is foolish. I'm imploring you to cease communication with him. It would be best for the both of you if you stopped seeing each other." Todoroki said, his two-toned eyes seemingly staring into Izuku's soul.

"W-While he and I did start our relationship on not the best of circumstances, we are working it out. If I may so kindly say, your lordship, please do not meddle yourself in our affairs. The development of our relationship should be based solely on our actions. If it is to fail, then that is what must happen. But it'll be up to us, not your interference." As the words left his mouth, Izuku nearly regretted them. Todoroki's presence was so different from the other god's, and the weight of his eternal lifetime truly weighed upon Izuku.

"Bold words. You make it sound like you two are already courting. From what I had witnessed, it seemed like you detest him." Todoroki said, revealing what he had been fiddling with. A clear orb, seemingly made out of glass, large enough to fit in the palm of a hand was grasped by Todoroki's slender fingers. "Shall I remind you what he did to you?" He said, his words phrased as a suggestion, but Todoroki's behavior spoke otherwise.

Images of Katsuki and Izuku's past encounters flashed through the orb, displaying Katsuki's angry face and Izuku's face wet with tears. Izuku clenched his teeth. "Please, I can't expect to be able to explain it to you, but somehow, I want to work things out with Katsuki. Where we end up is none of your business." He said, turning his head to avert his gaze away from the orb.

"If you insist. But I will remind you again: He has hurt you in the past, I'm sure he'll hurt you again. Relationships between gods and humans are never good. So I'll implore you to end your association with Katsuki sooner rather than later. I'll do as you wish and keep myself from interfering between you and Katsuki. But please do remember my warnings." Todoroki said in a dry, monotone voice before disappearing in a flash of light. Izuku was left alone in his shop with only Todoroki's words echoing in the empty shop.

 _'Relationships between gods and humans are never good.'_

Izuku stared at the floor in thought. Todoroki was probably right, they should stop seeing each other. But as Izuku had stated before, he felt some sort of pull towards Katsuki. Although he was sure Ochaco was not using The Pull on them, he still could not seem to explain it. He felt a similar pull with Todoroki. Like the presence of the other god was familiar to him, and he remembered feeling a faint, similar attraction with Ochaco and Tenya. Although these feelings confused Izuku and he had no answer for them, he thought it best to keep them to himself. He couldn't tell his mother, and Katsuki was sure to get jealous.

Taking in a deep breath, Izuku walked to the counter and set the cloth bag down on top. He then left the shop, locking the door behind him and began to make his way towards the temple. Weaving through the crowds of the bazaar, he approached the temple. Washing himself before entering, he stepped inside. He quickly made his rounds, praying to the other gods first before getting to the last two.

Izuku stared up at the statue of Todoroki, their brief encounter replaying through his head. He was conflicted on if he should give a personal message to Todoroki regarding the events that just transpired between the two. Izuku decided it would be best to just give thanks to Todoroki then to make a comment on their meeting. He approached the statue, bowed and prayed to the god, brushing his knees off as he stood.

He then walked to Katsuki's statue, and Izuku felt his heart beat just a little bit faster in its' presence. He knelt down, knees, palms and forehead pressed to the floor. He prayed for thanks for the productive summer his mother was having for her garden before putting in his personal request. "In two days from now, on Monday, I have an entire day off from work. After lunchtime, please meet me at the northern path to the city, near the woods. I'll be waiting for you." Izuku whispered at statue, and feeling only a little nervous as he stood.

Izuku hesitated before the statue, feeling like he wanted to do _something_ more than just pray and leave. He quickly glanced around him, the temple-goers either speaking with each other quietly, or praying to other gods. Izuku leaned in quickly and snuck a quick kiss against the god's hip, which came up to Izuku's nose. Once he did, he scurried out of the temple, face red as he made his escape.

He felt his heart beat quicker in excitement. Two days, two days. Izuku wasn't sure where his relationship with the god would lead him, but damn him if he wasn't at least a little excited to find out.


End file.
